Anime Fighter Brawl
by cloudf4n
Summary: This story is battles between fighters from Bleach and Naruto! The characters are researched and are simulated in an arena to make the fight fair for both fighters. If you have any suggestion between the two anime I'd try my best to create stories of them! If you the viewers also want other characters from different anime, please suggest them too!


**Anime Fighter Brawl!**

Our brawl between two contestants today are Zabuza Momochi from Naruto and Renji Abarai from Bleach! The arena takes place in an open field with a small lake. There are small rises of height within the field and even elevated ground! This will determine who of the best sword fighters there are! Ready... FIGHT!

Renji dashes across a field, his black shinigami outfit flowing with the wind. His next mission is to investigate the sudden deaths of certain Soul Reapers in a nearby town of the Soul Society. Partially halfway there, his eyes peer alerted to his side view. Renji quickly blocks a large sword attack with his Zanpakuto. "Tch," Renji parries the wielder away from him,"who are you?!" The mysterious wielder laughs menacingly, "You will die here," Zabuza claimed,"I have been hired to kill you.. shinigami." Renji tightens his grip on his Zanpakuto as he charges at Zabuza, letting out a battle roar. Zabuza spins his sword around a couple of times until he gets into his battle stance, parrying Renji's attack with just one arm grasping his sword. "Heh heh heh.. You seem tougher than the others I've killed," Zabuza said, thrilled and curious of what his foe could do. Renji's face winces as he pushes off of Zabuza's sword.

The wind blows furiously as the two stare eachother down, for just those few moments. At the very same instant, both wielders tighten their grip and dash full speed. Their swords clash and clang against each other's swords. Clashing at the midpoint, Renji snickers to himself, "You're very skilled." As they bounce off of each other's sword, Renji holds his sword in one hand and hovers the other hand over his Zanpakuto. "Howl! Zabimaru!" His sword shifts from its katana form into his shikai form, a longer and bigger extended sword that has whip-like traits with it. "Oh? That's a very unique sword. I might just keep it for myself heh heh heh.." Zabuza says chuckling. Renji roars and grasps his Zabimaru above his head then whips his blade for a long-range attack, charging itself quickly towards the ninja. Zabuza uses his large sword as a shield to protect him. Renji slightly moves his hand holding Zabimaru, changing its direction to hit to Zabuza's side. At the very last moment, Zabuza realizes this and barely blocks the slash with his sword, but the the impact sent him flying across the plains. Renji charges at his opponent before he has time to land, but Zabuza flung a fuma shuriken (large shuriken) at immense speed towards Renji. The soul reaper quickly reacts and dodges the shuriken, slowing his dash.

Zabuza regains footing and momentarily stabs his blade into the ground holding it in place. His hands slowly move, creating hand signs as he is announcing the sign. The speed of his hands increase at a quick rate, Renji watches cautiously in a defensive stance. "Water-style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled, as a water dragon formed in the small lake behind him. Another two dragons formed beside the first, Renji is left surprised at the technique. _'I've never seen anything like this.. Just who is this guy?'_ Renji thought. Zabuza raises one arm with two fingers pointing up at the sky, then furiously targets his fingers towards Renji. The water dragon follows Zabuza's hand movements and charges at great speed towards the soul reaper, roaring and its eyes glowing yellow. Renji blocks the water dragon with his Zanpakuto, struggling to fend off the attack. "Grr, that's.. Not going to... Work!" His Zanpakuto slashes the water dragon up, dispersing the justu. "Heh hehh, this isn't over, we're just getting started!"

Renji charges at Zabuza once again, while the ninja readies another water dragon to dash. Zabuza pinpoints the soul reaper, as the second water dragon charges at an even faster speed than before. Renji uses his shunpo to quickly side-step, dodging the major impact of the water dragon. "Now, take this!" Renji roars, as he whips his blade at a fast speed towards Zabuza. The ninja's water dragon circles arouns its user, protecting him from the Zanpakuto's damage, flinging the tip up towards the water dragon, then charges at Renji with half the power of a full-sized water-dragon. "Crap!" Renji yells as he is trying to regain his footing, but takes a direct damage from the water dragon, "Argh!" He flies through the field and regains his footing by flipping himself by standing on the air slightly above the ground.

Renji quickly tries to identify his opponent's location, "Tch, where is he?" Instantly a hand from above him forms a water sphere, imprisoning Renji from any movement. "Water-style.. Water Prison jutsu. Heh heh heh, there is no escaping now once you're trapped into this jutsu." Zabuza says with a look of evil on his face, grabbing his large sword in one hand to deliver the finishing blow. "Gagh!" Renji struggles to hold his breath,"Ugh... Ban...Kai" His Zanpakuto lights up then flashes, forming into his Baboon King Zabimaru, a massive form of his shikai resembling a skeleton of a snake. Zabuza's eyes widen and quickly dashes back as the Zanpakuto breaks its wielder out of the prison justu. _'Hm.. I need to finish this quickly befor-'. _Renji charges Zabimaru towards Zabuza at immense speeds, bashing him with a direct hit.

Zabuza flies in the air, but soon after the attack hit, his body dispersed into water. "What?!" Renji says questioning the ninja's death. Soon after, he sees multiple Zabuzas circling cautiously around him, "There's... Five of him now?!" He asks as he counts how many opponents there are. Two Zabuzas from opposite angles jump in the air to attack Renji at the same time, but are immediately dispersed by the protection of the soul reaper's Zabimaru. Renji controls his Zabimaru to take out the other water clones, "Tch, where is the real one?" The soul reaper spots the real Zabuza, but too late to realize the technique he just made. "Heh heh heh, Water-Style.. Water Mist Jutsu." The open fields quickly fog up with a heavy and thick mist, obscuring sight. Renji tries to locate his opponent, but fails to do so, "I can't see a damn thing! He can't get me though, I have myself surrounded by Zabimaru!" Suddenly, he feels movement running up his Zanpakuto's segments and immediately knew it was the silent ninja. Zabimaru detaches itself and quickly assembles itself surrounding the falling ninja in the air. After reconstruction, Renji contricts his Zanpakuto against Zabuza, making him unable to move. "Now! Hikotsu Taiho!" Zabimaru's mouth charges its spiritual energy and sends the blast down to Zabuza. Zabuza widens his eyes as the energy blasts through him. Renji exits his bankai form, leaving the dead ninja body to fall to the ground. He sighs and walks to the body, _'This guy is really something.. Maybe Kurotsuchi would want to research this.' _Renji hurls the body over his shoulder and darts back to the Soul Society

**~Renji Wins~**

*This was my first creation so please leave a good review! I wish to have suggestions as I want Anime Fighter Brawl to be a continuous series of different fighters! Thank you for viewing my piece and I hope to make more of these really soon!


End file.
